Field
The present disclosure relates generally to self-emitting high definition (HD) displays, and more particularly, to pixel control of the displays.
Background
High definition (HD) displays are used in a variety of applications, including televisions, personal computers and tablets, smart phones, and camera viewfinders. Some forms of HD display technology include liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma, light emitting diode (LED) and organic LED (OLED). The HD display screen is formed by an array of pixels, where each pixel typically includes three color elements, blue, green, and red. Backlit displays, such as LCD, experience a homogenous degradation in luminance with progression of service duty. In self-emitting displays, such as plasma, LED, and OLED, a degradation in pixel output is known to occur as the pixels are energized over time and the various color elements accumulate a service duty. The pixel degradation for self-emitting displays is thus manifested by a drop in luminance for the particular color element. Consequently, certain colors of the self-emitting display may become noticeably dimmer over time. Moreover, the blue, green and red elements do not degrade at an even rate, resulting in a color shift away from the weaker color. For example, the blue elements may degrade at a faster rate, resulting in the display having weaker blue hues, and more prominent red and green overall.
Pixel degradation can be accelerated when an overlay is consistently present on the display. Take for instance a cross hair indicator digitally superimposed on a camera viewfinder to assist the user in centering a subject for video capture. Should the overlay remain in a fixed position for an extended period and remain the same color, it follows that the pixels energized to form the overlay will experience an accelerated degradation for the particular color element employed.